Lai Guanlin
|birthday = September 23, 2001 |nationality = Taiwanese |blood_type = O |height = 183cm |weight = 63kg |website = Naver Profile |youtube = Official YouTube |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram |facebook = Official Facebook |v_live = Official V Live |company = CUBE Entertainment }}Lai Kuanlin (라이관린) is currently an idol under CUBE Entertainment. He was a competitor on Produce 101 Season 2. He ranked #7 in the finale becoming a member of Wanna One. Career & History In August, 2017 Guanlin debuted with Wanna one with the other top 11 trainees from Produce 101 Season 2. Wanna One officially disbanded December 31, 2018, allowing Guanlin to return to CUBE. He was doing solo activities in China (modeling, variety shows). In early 2019, Guanlin met with a legal office and decided to nullify his contract with CUBE after they allegedly broke contract rules and transferred his contract to another label in China without his or his parent's knowledge. CUBE was the first to bring this to light, and voiced negative views on Guanlin and that they planned not to settle as they did nothing wrong. Guanlin had wanted to settle the matter out of public eye, but after CUBE made their public announcement his legal representative gave Guanlin's side of the story. On November 21, 2019 the court finally ruled in CUBE's favor. CUBE released a statement that they would be continuing with Guanlin's exclusive contract until further notice. Discography Produce 101 * "It's Me (Pick Me)" (2017) * "Never" (2017) * "Super Hot" (2017) Wanna One EP/Albums * 1×1=1 (To Be One) (2017) * 1-1=0 (Nothing Without You) (2017) * 0+1=1 (I Promise You) (2018) * 1÷x=1 (Undivided) (2018) * 1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny) (2018) Singles * "Energetic" (2017) * "Beautiful" (2017) * "I Promise You (I.P.U)" (2018) * "Boomerang" (2018) * "Light" (2018) * "11 (Eleven)" (2018) * "Spring Breeze" ("봄바람") (2018) Filmography Music Videos Wanna One * Energetic (2017) ** Energetic (Performance Ver.) (2017) * Burn It Up (2017) * Wanna Be (My Baby) (Live Ver.) (2017) * Beautiful (Performance Ver.) (2017) ** Beautiful (Movie Ver.) (2017) * I Promise You (I.P.U) (2018) * Boomerang (2018) * Light (2018) * Spring Breeze (봄바람) (2018) Television Drama * A Little Thing Called First Love (2019) Variety * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) * Wanna One Go (2017) * Happy Together (2017) * Weekly Idol (2017) * SNL 9 Korea (2017) * Immortal Song (2017) * Infinite Challenge (2017) * Oppa Thinking (2017) * Wanna City (2017) * Wanna One Go Season 2: Zero Base (2017) * Wanna One Go in Jeju (2017) * Wanna One Go Season 3: X-CON (2018) * Wanna Travel (2018) * Hello Counselor (2018) Gallery Promotional Guanlin Debut.png| Debut Guanlin Energetic.jpg|"Energetic" Guanlin Burn It Up.jpg|"Burn It Up" Guanlin Nothing Without You.jpg|''Nothing Without You'' Guanlin Beautiful.jpg|"Beautiful Guanlin I Promise You.png|''0+1=1 (I Promise You)'' Guanlin Boomerang.jpg|"Boomerang" Guanlin Light Promo.jpg|''1÷x=1 (Undivided)'' Guanlin Undivided.jpg|"11 (Eleven)" Lai Guanlin Destiny Teaser 1.jpg|''1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny)'' (1) Lai Guanlin Destiny Teaser 2.png|''1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny)'' (2) Lai Guanlin U & Cube Festival Profile.jpg|U & Cube Festival Lai Guanlin A Little Thing Called First Love Promo 1.jpg|''A Little Thing Called First Love'' (1) Lai Guanlin A Little Thing Called First Love Promo 2.jpg|''A Little Thing Called First Love'' (2) Produce101 Guanlin Produce 101.png Lai Guanlin Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Lai Guanlin Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Lai Guanlin Produce 101 Promotional 3.png Lai Guanlin Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Lai Guanlin Produce 101 Promotional 5.jpg Lai Guanlin Produce 101 Promotional 6.jpg Lai Guanlin Produce 101 Promotional 7.jpg Videos Produce 101 PRODUCE 101 season2 큐브ㅣ라이관린ㅣ 타이페이 힙합소년 @자기소개 1분 PR 161212 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ라이관린 (큐브) 161212 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 It's 머랭타임!ㅣ라이관린 (큐브) 161212 EP.0|Meringue Time Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ유선호(큐브) vs 라이관린(큐브) 161212 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 풀버전 큐브 라이관린, 유선호 ♬Get It Poppin′ @기획사별 퍼포먼스 170414 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ라이관린 - BTS ♬상남자 2조 @그룹배틀 170421 EP.3|Boy In Luv Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ라이관린 - MINO ♬겁 @랩 포지션 평가 170517 EP.7|Fear Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ라이관린 - 국민의 아들 ♬NEVER @콘셉트 평가 170602 EP.9|Never Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 최종희 Super Hot Final 데뷔 평가 무대 170616 EP.11|Super Hot Performance Wanna One MPD직캠 워너원 라이관린 직캠 'BOOMERANG(부메랑)' (WANNA ONE LAI KUAN LIN FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.4.5|Boomerang Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 라이관린 직캠 '켜줘(Light)' (WANNA ONE LAI KUAN LIN FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.6.7|Light Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 워너원 라이관린 직캠 '켜줘(Light)' (WANNA ONE LAI KUAN LIN FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.6.14|Light Official Fan Focus (2) MPD직캠 워너원 남바완 라이관린 직캠 '11(ELEVEN)' (WANNA ONE No.1 LAI KUAN LIN FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.6.14|11(Eleven) Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 라이관린 직캠 '12번째 별(12TH STAR)' (Wanna One LAI KUAN LIN FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|12th Star Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 라이관린 직캠 '보여(Day by Day)' (Wanna One LAI KUAN LIN FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|Day By Day Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 라이관린 직캠 '봄바람(Spring Breeze)' (Wanna One LAI KUAN LIN FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|Spring Breeze Official Fan Focus Produce 101 Ranking Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Wanna One